Roman Republic
The Roman Republic or The Senate and People of Rome '('SPQR), centralized in Italy is a Republic formed from that of the grace of a military general, Cornelius Alexundrus. A complex constitution gradually developed, centered on the principles of a separation of powers and checks and balances. Except in times of dire national emergency, public offices were limited to one year, so in theory at least, no single individual could dominate his fellow-citizens. developed a strong tradition and morality requiring public service and patronage in peace and war, so military and political success were inextricably linked. The Roman State is dominated by the rule of the people and that of the Senate. Its newly formed culture is a rapid devlopment during the years of the new millennia. Cornilieus supported new government changes and a cultural shifts after his newly formed Roman Republic took hold. History Italy lost World War Two and recovery was difficult, and came that of the Italian Republic, dominated by a corrupted government. Political parties challenged each other over the peaceful peninsula and its inhabitants. With most of the worlds head turned away from Italy, and forsaken her. This lead Italy to slowly fall in to dystopia and its neighboring countries. Population boomed and problems irised in the 90's and that of the Communist Party gained control, destroying that of the peoples rights and liberties. The parties split and the newly formed Italian Peoples Party, a conservative party gained hold over the party and deemed a dictatorship. President Natali was the installed leader, who lead countless wars against France and Spain with the tool at the current time, Cornelius. New Millennia, A New Rome Cornelius, a Rome resident had applied himself under the military of the new Dictatorship to successfully become a Sargent and by 1995, become a low ranking General. During the wars of the Balkans, General Cornelius became lead raging war against the inhabitants under a iron fist. Only at the age of 23, Cornelius reported after the succession of Rome he had a revaluation in a dream in Albania. As he reports; "That of the flags of Rome fluttered as I stood as a commoner of a crowd, the glory and happiness filled the streets and that of the Golden Eagle stared at me. This was an Italian dream I wanted to share with my brothers and sisters, and that of Europe." - Cornelius Alexundrus in'' The Creed of Rome'' During the Eve of the new Millennia, Cornelius stood beside that of President Natalia, and that of other Generals. With the gleam of the fireworks in the air over the Tiber River, Cornelius forcefully threw Natalia to the ground and hand cuffed him, as the other generals were arrested by the Presidents Guards. Cornelius lead the President and Generals trough the streets and into Vatican Square. The dictators speakers rang thought the city for the attention of the citizens to divert to Vatican Square, for a speaking from Natalia. As the square became filled, that of the Pope, John Paul appeard the first time in five years, the people cheerd and cried. They were meet with a prayer from the Pope and soon after a speech from Cornelius with the famous saying of, "A new Millennia, A New Rome!" in Latin. After the succesful speech, Cornelius kneeled below John Paul and was crowned by the Pope with a Civi Crown. Forgiveness After twelve days after the succession of Cornelius as the Emperor of Rome, he declared the formation of a Republic and a Senate. He called upon elections from each district of the current forming Republic, and that of the Dictator and his men, came that of the hand of mercy and forgiveness. Cornelius banned them from politics, but allowed for all the men and Natalia to return to they're families. Expansion With the newly elected Senate of 2000, and its duties, one of its first wants try and integrate Greece and Turkey to join, and destroy all debt. The Senate promised a new dawn for the Mediterranean and her people, and that came with the price of becoming a Roman. Sparta fell away from Greece with in consideration to join the Republic. Egypt fell into the Arab Spring, and in 2011 found no real support for a democratic Government, thus that the Roman Republic promised and guaranteed them as a new province in the Republic in late July of 2011. Libya is also another suspected nation, if chooses to create itself as a democracy could join into Rome and gain benefits from after the war. Romes Revival After setting down the major points in the newly formed Republic, Cornelius declared a new infrastructure to support Rome and her morale. Highways were developed underground from each city point and slowly grew out to other connection points, the basic idea was not to destroy the nature of Rome and hurt its historical and natural beauty. The highways were not very deep and left about ten feet of soil on top of the metal roofing, and that of the gas fumes were collected into a storage center between the soil and metal and was sent to collection sites. This project cost almost all of Romes next years projections for money and caused major cut-backs in military and in space exploration. Romes obsession with roads has lead to donation to the Union of Everett for its devlopment of the Caribbean highway. Rome and other cities went into major building project and that of Romes population grew from 2 million to 7 million in 7 years. Government The main diffrance between that of the Old Rome, and the New Rome is the election of the Senators, which was formely selected by the consul, but was revised to be elected by the people. The rules and procedures of the Roman Senate were both complex and ancient. Many of these rules and procedures originated in the early years of the Republic, and were upheld over the centuries under the principle of mos marioum ("customs of the ancestors"). While Senate meetings could take place either inside or outside of the formal boundary of the city (the pomerium), no meeting could take place more than a mile outside of the pomerium. Senate meetings might take place outside of the formal boundary of the city for several reasons. For example, the Senate might wish to meet with an individual, such as a foreign ambassador, whom they did not wish to allow inside the city. The consul appoints the Roman Censor, currently Caltha Augustine who holds Senators for corruption, abuse of his/her powers and treason against that of Rome. Culture Roman culture is dominated by the cultural theology of Cornelius, who is devoted into the Roman Catholic Church and God, while also supporting a secular government and a modest agreement between the too. Civil Issues During the Senate meeting of July 21st 2011, a senator declared his support for allowing Gay Marriage by the state, he was shunned by the other senators. While homosexuality is allowed in the state, without a perceived loss of masculinity. As that of women to not lose that of feminism. Sex changes are strictly banned by the state, and that of physically and mentally trying to change that of a homosexual is against the law. Women are respected as being equal to men, serving in the Senate and other government positions. Sex in the military and rape of the enemy, is punishable by death. Dress Clothing has also taken a turn, toga's are the official clothing of the Roman Republic and are required to be worn at cultural festivals. Salute Debate on reusing the Roman Salute, as that of the respect of the Republic is still an issue in the Senate. Cornelius, who is described as a social liberal continues to hold a status for re-instating Roman Culture, while not bring back ideas of fascist Europe. The Roman Salutue is popular between the low and medium class, due to its resemblance to supporting the state and that of the common people. Economy ﻿ Category:Roman Republic